The art of removing debris or materials from the bottom of bodies of water is quite old. The obvious answer to the problem has been to utilize a suctioning device that creates a large and strong stream of water which can be directed to the areas where the debris is deposited. Then the debris is transferred to a filter or dumped out of the body of water with the water stream. Based on these premises the ideal bottom of pool debris removing device is one with sufficient water speed to carry or lift heavy debris such as rocks, pebbles or sand, and with enough water flow to allow a large entry area for oversize debris such as leaves, pine cones, branches etc. Unfortunately, residential pool owners cannot afford the cost and maintenance of a perfect system, therefore, part of the removal is done with nets for large debris and water suctioning means for smaller debris. Among the suctioning means for retrieving small size debris, the most widespread are those attached to a hose which is connected to the pool water return system. These systems are quite effective but limited to pools with medium to large water pumps and filtration systems. Another popular system are the so called cleaning robots. These robots use the positive pressure water circulation system to create a jet water induction system inside the robot. Then the water stream mixed with small debris is deposited in a very permeable reservoir inside the robot housing. These robots randomly navigate the bottom of the pool and a low velocity and flow is sufficient to remove light and semi-buoyant debris since it operates for a large period of time. Same as the suction hose, these robots need to operate with water circulation systems found only in medium to large size pools.
There is another category of bottom of pool cleaners which are hand held and use an external source of pressurized water such as a water spout to create a water induction system by punctual water jets. This later class is used on low cost pools and spas. They operate similar to the aforementioned robots, using a water stream inductor to create the stream of water used to move the bottom deposited debris into a very permeable filter. Since these water inducing pool cleaners need to rely on a limited water flow and pressure provided by a residential water spout, the size of the inductor inlet is limited. Due to this limitation some of these debris removers are dedicated to remove large semi-buoyant debris, but not heavy debris. On the other hand, if they are designed to remove heavy debris, they are fitted with a small water stream inlet which takes a lot of time and strokes. The lately also limits the size of debris to be removed and often gets clogged. Typically small pools are outfitted with fractional horsepower water circulation systems not suitable to use water suction hose or cleaning robots systems, leaving them with the only alternative of hand held devices such as nets or externally powered water circulation systems. Therefore, there is a need for an effective and affordable bottom of the pool debris removal system for those using fractional horsepower circulation systems mainly found in above ground pools.